


The Meeting

by KennielLee05



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance(?), The Avengers Age of Ultron- Freeform, Waiting Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda Maximoff joins The Avengers team,<br/>the speedster met the Reader and tried to know her more.</p><p>(Pietro Maximoff x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in here, and also in English!
> 
> I imagined this with Aaron Taylor Johnson's Quicksilver <3
> 
> any horrorgraphy and typos or bad use of verbs are my mistake, sorry not sorry

(Y/N) was an Avenger along time ago, maybe not a co-founder or something, but still important.  
A good fighter like Natasha Romanova, telepathic powers like Charles Xavier.

She was back of a normal mission, rescue a girl of some mafia man, easy cake. With sleepy eyes she was on her way to the forty-five floor to see Nick Fury, now that he is the Director of the new S.H.I.E.L.D building.

"I'm here, watcha' need, Nicholas?" rubbing her eyes she didn't notice a two extra pair of eyes on her.

"Now that you are here, let me introduce you two new peers for the Avengers team" Nick clap his hands making (Y/N)'s eyes snap open coming back to reality.

She saw a boy and a girl, the boy has this silver or ir was white hair?, a light stubble, grey-blue eyes, the girl who has similar facial characteristics, dark brown hair with smoke eyes, dark dress and a red jacket. Interesting.

"This is Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, he is fast, she has magic powers" the man with the black coat said simply.

The three of them stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Until (Y/N) broke the awkward stare challenge with a big smile on her face, making Wanda chuckle a little. They where so deep in their conversation that didn't noticed when Nick Fury had just let them meet each other.

"I'm (Y/F/N) but I think Nick already told'ya" she offered her hand to shake in Wanda's direction, but Pietro was fast enough to shake it first.

With a grin he said "Is a pleasure to see you..." the woman just arch her brow a little, making Pietro realise what he just said. "I mean! I a pleasure to meet you, yeah that's what I meant, you are pretty by the way" he gave her a nervous smile.

She nodded her head and shake Wanda's hand too.

"I would like to talk to you but I really need some sleep, see you around later?" (Y/N) offered. The twins accepted, Pietro keep his blush.

When the woman was out of sight, Wanda laughed in his brother's face.  
"And that...was so creepy, Pete"

 

\----

One week has passed since that meeting, the twins now living in Avengers Tower.

Pietro tried to make a normal conversation with the woman. That was until he trips on his talk (by trip I mean saying something weird), wanting him to disappear.

He could still remember one time he tried to talk to her on the Gym, he talked so fast, and by the end of his paragraph he wondered why she didn't reply, then he noticed she was wearing earphones.  
Two young agents giggle in silence.

When (Y/N) turned her head to Pietro she wave her hand smiling, he returned the gesture with a little smile, then she go back to her business.

Sighing in defeat, he runs fast out of the Gym, making the (H/C) woman the feel air moves her hair.

 

 

\--

Now Pietro decided to give her chocolates and a flower, in person.  
That's what he thought.

The silver hair man was in front of her door, deciding to knock the door or not.  
In a weak attemp, he was two-inches to almost knock, but nope.

"Hello brother" Wanda appeared in the end of the hallway, Pietro look at her and sigh precupied for that mischief smile she was wearing.

"Hi..." he said in a whisper. Eyes scanning every movement of his twin.

"What are you doing?" Wanda was almost close of (Y/N)'s door.

"Nothing to worry you" the mutant tried to touch his sister's shoulder to stop her, only to be meeting an illusion, he turn his head.

Knock Knock.

"Wait, no!" he said nervously.

"You will thank me!" Wanda run and turn in the other end of the hallway.

"Coming!" said the voice in the other side of the door. 

Pietro felt his face heat, looking in every place possible, he just think in putting the chocolate's box and the flower on the floor and run fast as possible before (Y/N) can open the door.

"Yes?" but was meeting by and empty hall, she picked up the box and the flower, and looked in both of the hall sides "That's weird..."

 

 

\--

Later that day, Pietro headed to the Avengers kitchen, it smelled like... chocolate? He looked around, and saw Natasha eating a bite, Thor eating too, Steve Rogers was on his third bite, even Bruce!

"Hey, Pietro! Want a chocolate?" (Y/N) greet the speedster man happily. 

At least she was eating the chocolates too.


End file.
